Ukiss Real Dream
by LunettaChan
Summary: Based on a dream I had three days ago.  What would happen if U-kiss and my friends and I knew each other, if only for a while before? Dunno what will happen next!
1. Chapter 1

"Ino, where are we going?" Sakura asked as we hurried down the street towards mine and Ino's house. Ino was bouncing on her feet, which was a sure sign the she was happy. I laughed and let myself be dragged as we raced down the road.

"Hello girls!" Mrs. Nanri called. I turned and waved, getting dragged backwards. I swiveled around and broke Tenten's grip on my arm. I ran to beat Ino to our house. We tore through the meadow on her land. I made it to the door and opened it, rushing inside with Ino right behind me.

"Nii-san! We're home!" Ino and I called and we grinned at each other. Deidara was our brother, best brother ever.

"In the kitchen!" He called and we walked to the kitchen, panting. When we reached the kitchen, I grabbed two glasses and tossed one to Ino. She caught it while looking in the fridge and I pulled out the ice. I poured water from the tap and to a sip.

"Much better." I said and set the cup down. I turned around and found seven boys looking at me. I rubbed my arm. "Is there something on my face?" I asked, blushing at the attention. The blond smiled and shook his head. I put my head down, feeling my face flush.

"Little sisters, this is my friend Xander and his music group, U-Kiss." Deidara said and I snapped my head up, mouth hanging. Ino closed my mouth and I still felt a shock rinsing my veins.

"That's five bucks, Cho." Temari said. I grabbed the hand Ino was putting in her pocket. I turned to Temari, my face on of displease.

"You bet on me? You bet on me?" I asked, my voice icy and dead. Temari booked it from the kitchen and I walked to the cabinet.

"I give her five minutes to realize I'm not following." I said and grabbed some ice. I popped a couple cubes into my mouth and put the rest in my water. I waited for five minutes until I heard Temari screech my name. Ino laughed.

"Right on cue." Hinata said and we burst into laughter. We smiled and waited.

Temari made it into the kitchen and found us laughing. Her eyes burned and I hugged her. She hugged me back and sighed.

"Wimp." she muttered. I let go of her and stood there with my mouth open.

"I am not a wimp!" I managed to say. The room echoed in laughter. I blushed and grabbed my water. I stalked out of the room, making them laugh harder. I walked upstairs to my room and opened my door. The pale blues of my curtain blue with the wind from the outside world. I pushed play on my CD and sang to the music playing. I heard a voice outside my door singing with me. It was a males voice. I opened my door to find the blond boy that had smiled at me and shook his head.

"You sing beautifully." He said in choppy Korean. I smiled.

"You're Korean sucks, unlike your voice. I speak English, do you?" I asked. He blushed and nodded. I let him in my room. I walked over to my snake and pulled her out.

"What type of snake is he?" The boy asked in English this time.

"She is a pit viper. You can tell by the pits on her head, near her mouth." I said, holding her head so he could see. He smiled and rubbed the snake's head. My snake traveled up onto his shoulders.

"She likes you. Isn't that sweet?" I asked and he nodded. Someone started to bang on the door.

"DONGHO! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Someone asked from outside. Dongho opened the door, my snakes still on his shoulders. The person at the door gasped and Dongho walked back to my bed and sat down.

"Why do you have a snake?" The person from outside the door asked. Dongho sighed. The person walked in and saw me sitting on my bed.

"Hello. I'm Kevin. You are Lessa, yes?" He asked in perfect English and I nodded. He smiled and turned to Dongho.

"Deidara wishes for you and Lessa to come downstairs. He wishes to apologize to Lessa for the laughter, as do I." Kevin turned to me. "Please forgive my laughing at you and your friend."

"Sister. Temari is my sister. No worries anyway. That is an everyday thing so I decided to put an act on for you guys." I said, shrugging and laying back.

"Hyung, you should hear her sing! She's absolutely wonderful." Dongho exclaimed and I hid under my pillow. I heard a muffled laugh and pulled my head from under the pillow. Deidara was laughing in my door frame. I felt my face burn a bright red ad proceeded to hide under my pillow once more.

"Go bug Ino!" I yelled, my voice muffled because of the pillow. I heard Deidara's laugh fade away as he walked off. I puled my head from under the pillow and sighed. I took my snake back from Dongho, letting her wrap around my shoulders. Dongho felt my face and smiled. I sent him a questioning look.

"Well, you face has lost the flush and you are really pale." He said, smiling at me like he did in the kitchen. "Kevin, find Soohyun hyung and bring him up here." Dongho asked, flicking his bright brown eyes to Kevin.

"Gotcha." Kevin said and waked off in the direction of the stairs. I liked the fact that Dongho and I are in a comfortable not awkward silence. I start humming.

"Will-will you sing again?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end." I sang. Dongho clapped and so did a few others. I blushed and apple red.

"Lessa, this is Xander hyung, Soohyun hyung, Kibum hyung, Kiseop hyung, Eli hyung, and you know Kevin hyung." dongho said, pointing to each one.

"I also know Xander. I mean, how could I forget my old babysitter?" I said and Xander just shook his head.

"Babysitter or not, I had no idea you sang." Xander said and I got up and hugged him. I laughed as he tickled me. I pulled away and went back for my snake.

"Whoa. Snake." Eli said. I nodded and held my snake. "What kind?" He asked, stroking her head.

"Pit viper. She's quite tame. Would you like to hold her?" I asked holding, my snake out. Eli took and held her around his neck. Kevin and Kiseop backed up. "Let me guess, Kevin and Kiseop aren't snake people?" I asked and Eli laughed.

"You could say that." He said and I let myself laugh a little before heading for my monitor lizard. I pulled out my monitor lizard and held him closely. Dongho backed up. "He is very safe. All my animals are safe. I have an entire room for reptiles. Would you like to see the reptile room?" I asked and I got five eager nodded and two unsure approvals. I replaced the monitor lizard and my viper into their respective cages and walked down stairs. I took a left and walked past the kitchen. I led the guys down a damp and dark hallway and opened a door. I led them past the alligators, who left out the door for the pond and the Gila monitors to the snake room. I opened the door and picked the king snake that had got out of its cage up and placed it in the king cage.

"Like? Dislike?"


	2. Chapter 2

The boys stared in awe as I removed snake after snake, explaining what kind they were and what they ate. Kevin even volunteered to hold a viper I had. He was scared, you could tell. He still held it though, so you got to give the guy props. Eli was elated that he could hold one of my snakes. Though, I think Kevin feared for his sanity.

"Let me guess, you two are the pranksters?" I asked, pointing to Kevin and Eli.

"There are four pranksters. Kevin, me, Kibum hyung, and Xander hyung." Eli said. I paled. There are four pranksters? I then grinned and felt my face return to normal.

"You guys need to meet some real pranksters then. You guys wouldn't stand a chance." I said, grinning. Eli smirked.

"Oh?" He challenged. I smirked and set my viper in the cage he belonged in.

"Yeah. Tenten and Sakura would totally kill you guys." I said, crossing my arms.

"If you don't mind my asking, what blood type are you?" Dongho asked. I looked taken aback.

"Why? Wait, don't answer that." I said, waving my hand. "I'm blood type B." I said. Kiseop slowly started edging away.

"Blood type B girls are scary." Kiseop muttered. I laughed.

"Not necessarily. Mess around with our emotions, yeah we're scary. Treat us with respect, you got a done deal. We aren't like other girls. We don't enjoy being pampered. I enjoy going to an amusement park and riding the most adrenaline pumping rides as possible." I said. "I like staying at home and training for things. I'm the girl you find pinning other guys to the ground in a fighting arena." I said, causing the boys to smile widely.

"My type of girl." Dongho said. I blushed, placing my head down. "What?" He asked, most likely getting looks of confusion and question from the others.

"Ignore what he said, Lessa." Xander said and I snapped my head up. My flush was gone.

"Not hard. It's already forgotten." I said, waving my hand at Xander. I walked over to the gator cage. "Wanna help?" I asked, looking at the U-Kiss guys.

"Yeah!" Was the response I earned. I laughed and turned to the guys.

"Stay here." I said. I walked out the door and yelled to my sister. "INO! BRING THE MEAT DOWN!" I yelled.

Ino came bouncing down the stairs and into the door. I held the bucket and occasionally threw a piece of meat in. Ino showed the guys how to flick the meat over the heads of the front gators to the littler ones. I opened the door and the ones that were already fed left out the door.

"It leads to an enclosed area so they aren't able to get out." I said, looking at Kevin's horror filled features. He relaxed and continued feeding the gators.

"Don't put a hand over the top of the cage. We're trained professionals." I assured. I left the guys looking at me as I latched the door of the gator pit.

"We trained all these animals. We know the limits and when they are new, I break them in." Ino said and I laughed.

"_We_ break them in. We take care. Very exquisite care. We make sure to extract any excess venom from the venomous snakes." I said and the guys paled. "Yes we own venomous snakes. You just got to know how to handle them." I said shrugging.

"You are an adrenaline junkie." Soohyun, I think, said. I said a thank you with a flourish and a bow.

"I like this girl." Kevin said through his laughter. I smiled cheekily and felt a hand on my shoulder. Xander stood there with a almost protective look on his face. I hugged him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I stood and faced the guys. Eli looked like he was fearful but I took no worry at it.

"Over-protective brother has rubbed off on him." I said, jabbing my thumb at Xander. Eli sighed in relief.

"You mess with her, you get your butt kicked," Ino warned.

"Almost like that one quote I heard: **You see this girl here? This is my best friend. Break her heart, I break your face.**" I laughed and Ino smiled.

"Just don't say that to Kinki. He would never like it." Ino said, winking at Kiseop.

"Kinki?" Eli asked, looking at Kiseop. Kiseop blushed a deep crimson, causing Ino to do the same.

"Forget it." I said, clamping my hand over Xander's mouth. I felt Xander lick my hand. "EW! XANDER!" I screeched, wiping my hand on a towel. Xander laughed and suddenly stopped when he saw my face. He ran for the door.

"He's dead." I heard Ino mutter and Kevin laughed nervously. Xander skidded out the door and whipped a quick left. I dodged the wall and lept right, zipping through the secret doors and into the main hall. I popped out and Xander jumped a foot in the air and missed his landing. He crashed to the floor and jumped on him.

"Give?" He asked, pinning me after we rolled around.

"NEVER!" I shouted and he pinned my arms down beside me.

"Too bad." He said and stood up. I stood and shrieked as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me back down to the reptile room.

"ALEXANDER! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screeched, pounding his back.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep screamin and you won't get put down." He said . I smacked his and he opened a door.

"Put me down now Alexander Lee Eusebio!" I growled. Xander only shook his head continued walking. He opened another door and I heard gasps.

"Put me down!" I yelled and Xander once more said: "No."

"Let her down, Xander." Soohyun said.

"But-" Xander started.

"No buts. Put the girl down." Soohyun commanded. Xander sighed reluctantly and let me down. I scampered over to hide behind Dongho and Kevin. They laughed and put on a few funny faces. Everyone was laughing then. I still clung to Dongho's arm. We moved forward, having Ino start the tour of a different branch of animals.

"Do enjoy clinging to my arm?" Dongho asked and I blushed, quickly relinquishing my hold on his arm. He quickly put my hands back though. "I didn't say I didn't like it." He said and I felt a pleasant shiver run down my spine. I walked upstairs and heard someone banging on my door.

"Lessa! Open the damn door!" Libby yelled and I squealed. I opened the door and found Libby standing there in a dark blue dress that hugged her bodice and flared at the waist. She walked in as the guys were piling into the kitchen.

"Hey Libbs." Ino said as she went to wash her hands.

"Hey, Ino. How ya been?" Libby asked. I laughed at the expression the guys had on their faces. Bang bang bang started playing and I felt my face heat. Libby was laughing at my discomfort.

"Thanks Libby." I muttered somewhat darkly as I answered my phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Stop answering your phone in Japanese. What would happen if someone that spoke Japanese called?" My older brother, who spoke Japanese himself, scolded.

"I would hand to phone to Ino." I answered somewhat smugly. Deidara grumbled and I felt my face just beam at my twisted intelligence. I heard Ino laugh and turned to face her and Libby. "What the heck?" I mouthed and Libby shrugged.

"Well, the others are coming over so take them to my room. Please?" Deidara pleaded and I sighed.

"Okay but you owe me. Big time, Nii-san. You know a few of them creep me out." I said. Deidara whooped and I held a bit from my ear. i put the phone back.

"You are the best, Lessa." Deidara said and hung up.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled and put my phone up. Ino looked at me and I nodded. She started taking pots and pans out of the cabinets.

"Libby, go take the boys to see the salamanders and other amphibians. you know, the aquatic animals that are not warm-blooded?" I asked and Libby's clouded expressions clear with recognition. She took Eli's hand and led them to the west wing of the house. I headed to the door. I opened the door to find Pein and Konan. I led them wordlessly to Deidara's room.

"Thanks, Lessa." Konan said hugging. I returned the hug to my mother figure.

'You're welcome, Konan." I said, smiling at her and Pein. Pein smiled back and went into Deidara's room. I ran downstairs to see Xander getting the door. Itachi and Kisame entered the room. I called to Itachi.

"Itachi-nii! Kisa!" I called as I ran down the stairs. I hugged each person. Itachi ruffled my hair, much to my displeasure.

"Hey kiddo. How you been, hun?" Kisame asked, kneeling.

"Been better. Deidara is in his room. He never comes out anymore." I said, shrugging. Kisame sighed and looked at Itachi.

"Wish Konan-nee would take me with her. Deidara doesn't care about Ino and I anymore. We are just to take care of the animals." I said and Itachi nodded. I took them to Deidara's room and they went in. Konan slipped out and took me to my room.

"What's up hun? You didn't speak when Pein and I were following you. Is something wrong?" Konan asked and I felt stare at me. I shivered.

"H-he doesn't care anymore, Konan." I muttered. I felt years of sorrow and bitterness flood my veins. I heard my door open and saw Dongho appear above Konan's head. He ran out of vision and soon Xander appeared.

"Go join the rest of the Akatsuki. I'll take care of her." Xander said and I clung to his shirt and cried.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Lessa." Konan said, stroking my hair one last time and left. I heard a gasp but paid no attention to it. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and Xander. And another. And another. I felt like I was in the middle of a big hug. I pulled my head back to see the boys of U-kiss and all my friends in a big group hug around me and Xander. Everyone peeled off one by one.

"Oh wow. Now I feel weak." I said and everyone laughed.

"Why do you feel weak?" Soohyun asked. I shook my head.

"You would never understand. I doubt you guys would care anyway." I said, standing, wobbling slightly. Xander put his hands up to gaurd me.

"Try us." Eli said and I gaped at his nerve.

"You, my friend, have nerve." I said and sat on my bed. Xander and Eli sat on left and right and the other guys sat in front of me. "Well, in my current family, there is Deidara, me and Ino. Ino and I were to be twins but I was born a preemie."

"That's why you are skinny." Xander said poking at my side. I turned and glared at him.

"Don't," I said. Xander pulled back his hands. "My parents are... dead. They died a few years ago, leaving everything to Deidara, as he was 19."

"So why did you cry? Just now, I mean." Soohyun asked and Kiseop and Kibum smacked him as they were the closest. I smiled and they waved for me to continue.

"You'll understand when you know the full story. Anyway, Deidara was 19 and was there to make sure Ino and I were fed, clothed, and watered. The pets were all my parents'. I took care of the pets most of the time. Ino helped when she had open opportunities."

"Since I was a cheerleader, a choir girl and an academic leader, I had only a few hours to spend with my family." Ino put in before any of the guys asked.

"Right. I was usually alone with the animals. So when I was alone, I would always talk to the animals. Konan and Pein would always come over though, to make sure I was a-okay and to make sure I had my shots and vaccinations. They knew what I had needed and they took care of me. When they started the Akatsuki, that was when Xander had left. My friend, and past babysitter, was leaving for some place in South Korea. I took it in stride, because I had already lost people close to me, so I let him go. He wrote, all the time." I said, hugging Xander.

"Yeah. Every letter I got from you was short and had no story. It was boring." Xander said and I just facepalmed.

"You asked about what it was like here. By last year, he had stopped writing long letters but still wrote, for every month there was at least one letter. Soon, I hardly got any letters. By that time, I was alone and left to be me. Ino had stopped being a cheerleader and was my sister, again. We took care of all the animals and soon, Deidara was always gone, with either the Akatsuki or on his own. Ino and I, we were alone. In this house with the haunting memories of our past and happier times. Konan became our mother figure while Pein became our father since Deidara was always gone. Itachi and Kisame, they were like our older brothers or uncles. We were loved, but not by blood. We managed to survive, thanks to Konan. She taught us how to cook. Konan taught us everything. That is why I was crying. Deidara just left us and forgot us. We're just ghosts of the past." I choked.

I felt my body shudder and I felt myself fall forward. I felt hands reach after me but never felt the floor hit my body. I woke awhile later. I opened my eyes a tiny bit. Xander was pacing on the left side of my bed. I opened my eyes wider and Xander stopped pacing abruptly. He flew to my side, feeling my forehead.

"She's awake. Temari, get her some water. She has a fever and it's very high." He said and Temari ran from the room. A blond head of hair appeared in my vision. My first thought was Ino but the hair was too short. I soon realized it was Dongho. He had a glass of water in his hand and walked over to Xander.

"Here." Came his soft voice. He held the glass in front of me. Xander helped my into a sitting position. I took the glass from Dongho.

"Thank you, Dongho-san." I said and Dongho shook his head.

"Just Dongho. No honorific, just my name." he said. I smiled as he sat on the edge of my bed. I took a drink and felt the ice-cold water slide down my parched throat. I gulped down the water and Dongho took the empty glass and left. He returned, the glass full once more.

"Thanks, again." I said. I drank the water and set the half-empty glass on the nightstand. I heard a knock on the door frame. Konan and Pein appeared and hugged me.

"We got to go, sweets." Pein said, kissing my forehead. "Not anymore. Fever. High one, too." Konan looked at me.

"I'll tell Deidara. Xander, make sure she stays there. Pein, get Itachi and Kisame." Konan said and swept from the room. I felt her anger at Deidara's lack of intelligence on a child's health burned for a few lingering seconds. Pein swept out of my room in a similar manner and went down the stairs. I heard him bellow the names of Itachi and Kisame. I heard feet pound up the stairs. Itachi and Kisame appeared at my door and sighed. Pein took them aside and I heard someone punch the wall outside the door a few minutes later. Itachi growled as he looked in and saw me curled up in the sheets. Kisame pulled him back.

Sasori walked past and back-tracked to see me. He threw me a small small smile, which I returned. I felt a hand on my arm and saw Dongho rested his hand a few inches above my hand, near my wrist. He squeezed slightly and took my hand. I felt a spark jump from his hand like a static shock. Sasori saw this and smiled a genuine smile. He walked into my room, tapped the shoulder of Dongho and beckoned him to the hall with his finger.

"Follow me, please. I won't hurt him, Lessa. I promise." Sasori said and I relinquished my grip on Dongho's hand. Dongho rose and followed Sasori out. I heard Sasori exchange a few short words with Pein, who entered the room with Kisame and Itachi. Itachi took Dongho's now empty. I felt a whimper rise in my throat as a pounding headache hit me.

"I-itachi, are you wearing that cologne again?" I asked and Itachi's eyes widened.

"Shoot. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'd forgotten." He said before leaving the room. The pain decreased slightly but Xander made every person in the room wearing cologne to leave and change theirs clothes. Eli, Kevin, Kiseop, Kibum and Pein all left the room.

"You aren't wearing cologne?" I asked Soohyun and he nodded.

"I can't stand certain types and I followed a warning posted on the fridge in our dorm. It said that when we leave for here, don't bring cologne or wear any." Soohyun said to me. I laughed and Soohyun took Itachi's seat. I felt a warm memory rise when he did. It was Daddy sitting where he was and I had the flu. Funny how time repeats itself with different characters. Xander stroked my hair. Dongho came back in and Soohyun hopped up and let Dongho sit there. He looked a bit shaken but I knew he wasn't visibly damaged. He was just afraid of Sasori-nii. Most boys were. I laughed as the guys trooped in, each wearing a shirt that was very similar except Pein. His was a different color. Ino turned my radio on and Shut Up by U-kiss was playing.

"Are you serious?" I screamed at my radio. The guys laughed as I threw pillow after pillow at my radio. Ino kept catching a few and I soon stopped. I had run out of pillows.

"Ugh!" I groaned and flopped backwards on my bed. This made them laugh more and I sat up. "Why the fnick are you laughing? It's your song." I said and they shut up real quick.

"Low blow." Xander called and I stuck my tongue out at him

"Like you don't deal them yourself." I said, making Xander speechless. Soohyun tapped my shoulder and got my attention.

"How do you do that?" Soohyun asked and I shrugged.

"It's natural." I said and they all laughed again. It felt good to laugh with them. Dongho and Eli picked up my pillows after Shut Up had stopped playing. Dongho placed them behind my head, Eli handing him a pillow every few minutes. I soon could lean back. I looked at Ino as she dug through my CD case.

"Oh no..." I moaned as she held up a CD. My _U-kiss mix_ CD to be exact.

"Oh yes." She said and placed the CD in the open CD pressed play and ManManHaNi started playing. I took a pillow from behind my head and placed it over my face. I screamed into my pillow. I pulled the pillow off my face and threw it at Ino. She ducked and it hit Kevin.

"Oops." I said. Kevin picked up the pillow and handed it to Dongho. I took the pillow from Dongho and watched as Ino and a few of the guys did the choreography of ManManHaNi. I laughed at the disbelief that clouded the faces of the guys as Ino danced with them, not missing a cue or beat. I smiled when Ino had stopped and the guys had regained control of their facial features. I clapped for Ino and the guys.

"Hey, guys? Ino may dance that but each of us girls knows at least one part of each of your songs. I know a bit of Bang Bang Bang and Binguel Bingeul." I said, shrugging.

"What _parts_?" Xander asked. I noticed he stressed parts. I put my head down.

"Y-yours and Dongho's in Binguel Bingeul and Kevin's and Eli's parts in Bang Bang Bang." I said quietly. I heard someone drop a pillow and felt my face burn. Shut Up started going thanks to my CD and I glared at my radio. Dongho laughed uncomfortably. I groaned and fell back into my pillows. I sighed and stared at my canopy. I realized I had a picture of U-kiss on my canopy.

"What are you looking at?" Xander asked, laying next to. He looked up and I felt my face became hotter with embarrassment.

"Wow. Big fan?" Xander muttered and I nodded, still warm the flush. He just nodded and sat up and got off my bed. He walked over and turned off my CD player. He started humming, heading to my closet. He opened the door and looked the CD holder attached to the back of the door.

"Music lover?" Soohyun asked and I nodded. Soohyun just nodded and turned to continue watching Xander. Xander's face lit up as he found a certain CD and pulled it out. I recognized the CD and struggled to get up and give Xander a hug. Xander saw my struggling and came over. I hugged him tightly.

"You are the best babysitter ever!" I said, tears stinging the back of my eyes. Xander kissed my forehead and walked over to my CD player.

"I made this for Lessa. Seven years ago." He said and pressed play. Lux Aeterna by Clint Mansell started playing. He came over to my bed and handed me the case.

"I also made her a list of the songs I put on it. First song is Lux Aeterna by Clint Mansell." Xander said and the epic theme song for the battles in movies kept playing.

"What does 'lux aeterna' mean?" Eli asked, looking at Xander.

"It means eternal light." I said, thinking back to when I had looked it up in the Latin-English dictionary. I heard the song change to Nara by E. S. Posthumus. I looked at the list. Next would be Teardrop by Massive Attack and then Angels by Within Temptation. I felt my mind clear as the music played in my head. I fell asleep, listening to the mix CD Xander had made specifically for me. I felt a shake on my side and groaned.

"No...I wanna sleep..." I muttered. I heard a laugh and open my eyes.

"Lessa, time for breakfast." Dongho said and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked at the clock. 9:00 am! I'm late for work!

"Why wasn't I woken up earlier? I need to get to work!" I said. Even if it was a Saturday, I was to go to work.

"Ino called you in sick. She said you had a fever and chills. The manager even stopped by a little bit ago. He said you had the day off." Dongho told me, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. I snuggled closer to the warmth he gave off. He wrapped a blanket around us and pulled out his phone. He called Kevin and was speaking to him in English.

"Please? She's really cold and is using my body for heat." Dongho said and pulled the phone from his ear. I heard Xander from two places: downstairs, phone.

"Hand me the phone." I said and Dongho gave me the phone.

"Kevin, please bring me some hot oatmeal. Ask Xander where it is he should know and tell Xander to cool it. Thank you." I said and Kevin hung up.

"How?" Was all Dongho asked. I shrugged.

"I'm the sick one. They just want to help. Besides, Xander would fry them if they didn't." I said and Dongho paled.

"Xander hyung is gonna kill me!" He muttered. I shook my head at him.

"No he won't. You're just helping me." I said, ignoring the fact that my heart was screaming at me for my idiocy. Dongho looked a bit disappointed but I thought it was my imagination.

"Thank you." I said. My thanks must have surprised him.

"For what?" He asked. I looked at him. Never had he looked so cute.

"For helping me stay warm. And for actually staying with me." I said and Dongho blushed. I felt a blush grow on my face as well. I turned and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped a warm and comforting arm around my back. I snuggled deeper in his chest. I gave a contented sigh. A knock sounded on my door.

"Lessa? I have the oatmeal. Ino made Dongho a bowl, too." Kevin said through the door. Dongho got up and went to the door. He opened the door and Kevin came in. I smiled.

"Thank you, Kevin. You are really kind." I said and Kevin smiled kindly.

"You're welcome. Xander hyung will fillet us alive if we didn't help in anyway. We actually cleaned up the house and reptile rooms. We fed the snakes and monitor lizards while Ino fed the gators with Eli." Kevin said and I smiled a bit bigger.

"You didn't have to. I need to speak to Xander-nii about him working you guys too hard." I said, pursing my lips. Kevin and Dongho laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Kiseop and Soohyun were all for it anyway. They really took a liking to the house. I like it, too." He added hastily, trying to not offend me. I laughed and Kevin relaxed slightly. I snuggled closer to Dongho, who wrapped an arm around me to keep me close. I felt my eye drift closed and heard Dongho's voice fade. I swam in and out of consciousness. I felt my body lift and be moved. I heard a car but felt weightless and mindless. I heard people talk around me. I snapped my eyes open. The bright white walls blinded me at first glance.

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked, catching the attention of the people around me. Xander smiled weakly.

"Your fever went into a danger zone. We didn't have a degree in medicine, unlike some people." Dongho said, looking at Temari.

"Hey now. I may have a medical degree but I'm not a licensed doctor yet. I still have two years of college left for that." Temari said and Dongho just sighed. I laughed weakly ad Xander's face relaxed a bit. A doctor walked.

"You gave us quite a scare, Miss Yamanaka." He said. Kevin and Dongho looked at me in shock.

"You're Lessa Yamanaka?" Dongho gasped. I nodded.

"You didn't know?" I asked. the guys shook their heads. Well, not Xander but the others did.

"Jeez, X. Don't tell them anything about me. I'm sure Ino and I enjoy the fame." I said sarcastically. Dongho's jaw unhinged and hung open. Ino closed it gently. I laughed at the expressions of the guys.

"Well, they never asked." He said, shrugging. I facepalmed and made everyone laugh.

"So you weren't curious as to why a small family lived in such a big house?" I asked and Dongho didn't nodded like the rest of them.

"What about you, Dongho?" I asked and Dongho smiled sadly.

"I wondered why your family needed that big of a house but I immediately thought of your pets." He said, shrugging. The others went back to listening to the TV. Except Dongho. His attention was on me. I scratched at my arm. He laid his hand on my arm.

"Stop. You will drag the skin that has died on you arm down and gain scratches." He said. I retracted my arm and missed his feel on my hand. He took my hand as if reading my thoughts.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll be fine." He said. I scooted over and patted my bedside.

"Please? I'm getting cold." I said. Dongho smiled before slipping off his shoes and lying next to me. I snuggled closer to him. He wrapped an arm around me and dragged the blanket up to my shoulders. I felt my heart flutter as he placed his hands over mine.

"So, Lessa, why did you not tell us about yourself?" Dongho asked. I shrugged.

"Personally, I don't see why I'm so well known." I said. "Not like my books are very good-"

"Good?" Dongho interrupted. "They are fantastic! You are an excellent writer. I've got a few of your books myself. I love them. Read them so much, their spine are quite worn." He admitted with a blush. I smiled.

"Wow. You like reading? It must be hard with your busy schedule. I imagine it is impossible to read before bed." I said and Dongho nodded.

"Very. Especially when manager hyung is trying to sleep." He laughed. I giggled.

"So of all my books, which one is your favorite?" I asked. Dongho blushed.

"Let's just say 'Death before Betrayel' has my heart. I feel so sorry for the boy who lost his lover so soon." Dongho said.

"Well, i must say, 'Death before Betrayel' is probably my best one. It took me a bit to come up with a title depicting the book itself." I said. Dongho nodded.

"I'd imagine so." He said. "The book itself is one of romance, horror and sickening dispair. I think you would have a problem firguring out the title/" He said. I laughed at his description.

"Pretty good. I think you did a good job with describing my own book. I don't think I could do that." I said, causing Dongho to blush.

"Well, I do know it really well. It's one of my favorites." He said. I laughed and felt my heart swell at his looks.

* * *

Me: Ooh, love brewing.

Dongho: Between Lessa and me. Why?

Me: I am the author... and my sister demanded a U-kiss story with us.

Dongho: Ah.

Alexander: Review and Rate please!


	3. Last Chapter  :

Okay short authors note. I wrote this down in a notebook I had on my table beside my bed. That is how I remember all of this.

* * *

I was released from the hospital three days later. I felt better. Dongho and I were closer than ever.

"LESSA! WE HAVE TO GO!" Ino yelled up the stairs. I stood and brushed my sapphire blue dress off. I was seeing the guys off. Time for them to go back. I smiled at the bitter sadness encasing me. I walked down the stairs slowly, hoping I won't fall in my navy blue strappy heels.

"I'm ready." I said, turning the corner. Each of us girls were dressed to match our eyes. Temari in forest green, Hinata in a light lavender, Tenten in a brown, Sakura in sea foam green and my twin sister in a sky blue.

"Hey guys." I said, waving to the boys. They looked at me and Dongho's mouth unhinged. I laughed and walked outside. Xander stood there, his back to the door.

"X?" I asked, coming up behind him. He turned and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Lessa. I'm sorry I have to leave." he said. I shrugged.

"It's okay. Everyone leaves at some point." I said and Xander looked at me.

"Lessa, I don't trust Deidara anymore. I just don't after what you've told me." He said and I sighed. I hugged Xander one final time.

"I'm gonna miss you Xander-nii." I murmured into his chest.

"And I you, Lessa." He said, squeezing me tightly and then letting go. I felt real tear slip down my face. I watched as they pulled away, waving sadly.

"Goodbye." I said and walked inside.

* * *

Me: That it is, sadly.

Dongho: Man!

Me: Shush. I might write another.


End file.
